


Disgustingly Gorgeous

by willowmyrtle20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Inarizaki, Marijuana, Slow Burn, Suna Rintarou Stoner, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmyrtle20/pseuds/willowmyrtle20
Summary: Enemies to lovers type beat ;) Suna Rintarou has always had a hatred for you, but you never knew why.Not affiliated with Haikyuu!
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N L/N is introduced to the story... We meet her friends as she begins the first day of school after Spring Vacation.  
> 1189 words

I'm in my second year at Inarizaki High, having lived in the Hyōgo prefecture since I was about 8, when me and my mum moved from England after my dad passed away. There isn't anything too special about me; I get good grades, and I'm pretty average at most things. The one thing, however, that I'm best at, is playing volleyball. I started in middle school and I came to Inarizaki knowing it's status as a powerhouse school - I currently play libero on the girls' team.

**Day 1 of our story begins...**

* * *

My alarm blared loudly, disrupting my sleep.

I groaned. It was the first day back after spring vacation - a break I thoroughly needed - and I was not ready for school. I turned over and fumbled for my phone, turning off the inescapable noise it was making. 3 text messages waited for me and I squinted my eyes to read them.

_Miyoko ;)_

_Y/N!!!_

_Y/N!!!_

_Wake upppp_

_WHAT MIYOKO_

_Let me sleep :')_

_Do you wanna walk to school together? ;))_

_Duh gimme 30 mins then I'll be ready_

Miyoko was the first person I met when we moved to Japan, so she's been my friend - best friend even - for 8 years, and we do everything together, as you can imagine. 

I put my phone down and began to get ready and within half an hour there was a loud knock at the front door and my mum called up from the kitchen, "Y/N! Miyoko is here!". I ran down the stairs, grabbing the bento my mum had made off the side and stuffing it in my satchel, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.   
"Have fun back at school!" She chimed as I opened the door and stepped out onto the drive. 

"I will! Love youuuu," was my reply. I shut the door and turned round to see Miyoko on the steps. She squealed, "y/n y/n y/n y/n I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE TWO WEEKS AAAA!" I chuckled as she threw herself at me with a fierce hug.

"Missed me, huh?" I said with a smirk. 

"Of course ;)" She responded with a nudge, and with that we began the walk to school. 

It was only about 15 minutes before we arrived, signalled by the loud bustling of activity coming in and out of Inarizaki's doors. We stood by the front gate for a second before glancing at each other, then laughing at the looks on each other's faces. It's not like we hated school, but we weren't exactly ecstatic either - the only thing prompting me to go past the gate was the idea of returning to volleyball practice. My arm linked with Miyoko's, we took the first step onto the grounds, approaching the doors. As I went to go up the steps, a figure jostled into me, almost knocking me off my balance. 

"Watch it," the figure snarled, turning around to glare at me. 

It was Suna Rintarou, one of the guys on the volleyball team. I glared right back, about to spit out a reply when another voice said behind me, 

"Shut up Suna - ignore him y/n he's grumpy as always." It was Atsumu, one of the other guys on the team, and a good friend of mine. I ignored his advice and turned back around to say something to Suna, but he had already stalked off. 

"I don't get what he has against you," said Miyoko with a frown. When I arrived at Inarizaki I found myself comfortably making friends, especially on the girls' volleyball team; in turn I made friends with the guys on the boys' volleyball team as we sometimes practised with each other. But Suna Rintarou had not so comfortably adjusted to my appearance. Even though we were in the same year, and shared many classes with each other, there was something about him that just pissed me off. And vice versa. 

The fleeting thought about his distaste crossed my mind, before being interrupted by Osamu, Atsumu's twin brother. "Y/n-chan! How was your holiday?" 

Astumu shoved his shoulder into his brother. "Hey that was gonna be my question!" And before long they were tackling each other on the grass. Kita, the team captain, who was standing next to them had a bemused look on his face before he heaved them up by their collars to stop them. Aran was the last guy in the group, who I was also friends with. He had his phone out, recording the fight. He chuckled and said, "Suna will appreciate this later." 

Another dark thought appeared in my mind but it was soon snuffed when Aran had seen the look on my face and said, "Y/n, don't be so hard on yourself. He's being unreasonable, and you know it. Don't think too much about it, he'll get over it when he realises he has no reason to not like you."

My reply was blunt, and short. "I don't care about him. He can do and think what he wants as long as he stays away from me."

_It was the first-year of high school, about half way through the last semester. I was having trouble with my boyfriend at the time, and we weren't talking. The one day where Miyoko was sick and my boyfriend was avoiding me, I ran into Suna Rintarou. I was walking down the corridor, and he was coming from the opposite direction, oblivious to my presence, and I was oblivious to his, too busy trying to text my boyfriend so we could figure things out. He walked, head-on into me, spewing the books I was carrying everywhere and dropping my phone, where it made a muffled crack as it hit the floor. Suna just looked down at it, and smirked, reading the messages which were still open. "Having trouble with your boyfriend? Bless. It's a shame he's not here to help you with all your books." And with a mocking tone, he walked away, hands in his pockets, leaving me sprawled on the floor. It wasn't long at all before his teammates followed behind him, and Kita, being the mother-hen of the group, saw me and immediately helped me up._

_"It was Suna, wasn't it?"_

_I nodded, "Next time he does that I'll fucking break his nose. What did I ever do to him?"_

_Kita looked sympathetic. "I don't know. I guess he's going through some things at home? I haven't really had a chance to speak to him recently, but I'll bring it up later. Don't worry y/n, we'll sort it out."_

_Osamu handed me my books which he had picked up off the floor and gave me an apologetic look, while Atsumu handed me my cracked phone. At least my boyfriend had replied, which I noted as I gladly took it from him. His texted reply was as simple as, "I'm sorry y/n, but I can't do this anymore. I don't think we should be together anymore, it's not working out." I groaned, leaning my forehead against the lockers. It's not like this year could get much worse._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather uneventful first day at school, y/n cycles to her favourite spot in the hills by her house to stargaze, when she meets Suna Rintarou, who is also there.  
> 1604 words

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day, pulling me from my half-day dream state. After the teacher dismissed us, I warily eyed Suna, who was sitting two seats in front of me, making sure he got up and left before I did so I wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit. _God help him if he runs in to me again._ I thought with a slight smirk, imagining what I'd do to his disgustingly pretty face if he pulled a stunt on me one more time. 

I collected my things from my locker, saying goodbye to Miyoko as we parted ways; she went home but I headed for the locker room to change for volleyball practice.

After about two hours, panting and sweating, I left school, albeit in a bad mood. My game was off today. I barely saved any of the balls when we played a game and the other team's spikes were happily hitting the floor in front of me if they managed to get past our blocks. 

"Dammit!" I cursed, kicking a trash can on the way past the gate as I left school. It made a loud clang, alerting a flock of birds in a tree nearby to take flight. I watched until the last one was a tiny speck in the distance before whipping my phone out and calling Miyoko. I listened to the ringing for about 20 seconds before ending the unanswered call. A slight twang of worry entered my mind but I swallowed it down and began my journey home. 

Even after dinner I was still feeling rubbish from the practice. 

"What's the matter? You've been quiet ever since you got back," my mum questioned. 

My only reply was to shake my head and say, "nothing, just a bad practice. I'm gonna go out on my bike to clear my head." She nodded and reminded me not to stay out too late. 

Whenever I had something on my mind, volleyball was my escape - focusing solely on the ball's contact with my hands easily distracted me from my problems, but when things got bad, like today, I get out on my bike. There's something so peaceful about it; the way it almost feels like I'm gliding along the road, music pounding in my ears. The sun was setting as I cycled up the hills which surrounded my home, the sight easing my knotted heart. My mind started wandering to today's events - school was pretty boring but there was something nagging in the back of my head.

Suna Rintarou. 

I began to visualise his shit-eating grin in my face, disgusted at myself for letting my brain distract me from my cycle. The more I tried not to think about him, the more he intruded my thoughts. When he bumped into me today, it was almost like he made sure that my day was going to be bad, right from the beginning. Don't get me wrong, there was many-a-time where we would end up snarling insults at each other, but it seemed as though he was purposely finding me, purposely trying to get a reaction - and not just ignoring me like I try to do to him. It almost made me want to scream out loud, the way he made me _so aggravated._ A sharp ringing pierced the air, and I screeched, swerving to avoid a sudden pothole and failing. I ended up underneath my bike on the floor. My phone was still ringing, and I scrambled in my bag to get it, whilst still in my compromised position. It was Miyoko! 

" _Hey girl!"_ She chirped.

"Ow," I winced, "took you long enough to call back"

_"Y/N WHY DID YOU SAY OW DID SOMEONE HURT YOU WHERE ARE YOU"_

I chuckled. "Calm the fuck down Miyoko, I just fell off my bike."

 _"YOU IDIOT what did you do that for?!"_

I could see her shaking her head and trying not to laugh in the back of my head. "Well I didn't do it on _purpose_ dumbass it was 'cause I was cycling and you called me."

_"Y/N you're such an IDIOT," she snorted, "why did you call me earlier anyway?"_

"Oh, it was because I had a shit practice, needed to vent my ~stress~ to you but it's fine I'm clearing my head now."

_"Are you sureeee? Don't stress out too much, it was your first training after spring vacation, you're bound to slip up at least once. And y/n, I know you're fucking incredible at volleyball so don't let it get to you okayyyy?"_

"Thank you Miyokooo you're the best~" I smiled. "OH AND WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER WHEN I CALLED THE FIRST TIME I WAS WORRIED!"

_"Oh pfft it's 'cause my parents took my phone away again but I know where they hide it so I just took it back LMAOO."_

_"_ OKAY okay just don't let me get so worried next time Miyoko."

_"Girlll I won't. Now let me go I'm halfway through watching my anime."_

"OKI but thank you, again, and I LOVE YOUUU!"

 _"Love you toooooooo!"_ And with that, she ended the call. I got out from under my bike, brushing the dust off my clothes. I was wearing gym shorts since the weather was quite mild, and I had grazed my knee. I cursed loudly at Miyoko and got back on my bike; I'd sort out the bleeding once I got to the top, which happened to only be less than a minute away. 

When I finally reached my destination, it was pretty dark (although I had a light of course, HEALTH AND SAFETY KIDS ;) ) and so I found a bench, resting my bike against the back of it and reached into my bag for a tissue and plaster (again, health and safety.. ALWAYS CARRY PLASTERS >:) ). Most of the blood had dried anyway but I cleaned up what I could with my water bottle and after that was sorted, I admired the view. I could see the whole town below, the little twinkling lights from buildings looking like stars. And talking about stars, above me was a huge array of them, no cloud in sight. I was at peace. I took a few calming breaths, and after a minute or so I could smell... _was that?_... I breathed in again. _Ah._ The smell of marijuana had wafted its way to my bench, the familiar scent almost easing me even more. Last year had been quite trying, and having a joint a few times had been the difference between a very low time in my life to something that was a bit more manageable. But then the secondary thought came in, that smell reminding me of the one person I didn't need to be reminded of.

Suna Rintarou. 

Again entering my thoughts. 

I turned to the right, where the smoke was drifting from, to see the boy himself perched up in a tree looking down at me, his nose wrinkled up in disgust. 

My heart skipped a beat - no two beats almost - as an indescribable rage filled me, my previous calm now an unfathomable anger that showed itself in my cheeks and ears as they turned red.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My voice was cold, steely. 

He smirked. "It's a free-for-all out here you know. I can go where I want." He shrugged, and before I could come up with a retort he said, "don't get your knickers in a twist, I was leaving now anyway. Not like I want to be around you~" He hopped off the tree and took one last drag from his joint before dropping it on the floor and grinding it with his shoe. He went to leave, but I acted, jumping forwards and pushing him back with my finger pointed in his chest, so that he was forced to stand with his back against the bark. 

"No," I hissed, "you don't get to decide whether or not you walk away," and with that you went to raise another hand to point it, seething, "I've had enough of you making my life _hell_!" Just as you were about to make contact with him, he caught your wrist, taking the other one with his other hand and flipping you round so your back was against the tree.

"Do you _think_ I have it any different? Seeing you every fucking day is enough for me to hate you with everything I have." 

I struggled against his restraints, trying to figure out whether to stamp him on his toe or not. I asked with an angry jolt to my voice, "but why? What have I ever done to you to make you act like this?" His eyes clouded over, and I took a second to notice his yellow, almost feline-like eyes which were, and it made you sick to say it, quite gorgeous. He obviously thought the conversation was over, despite not answering my question, so he released my wrists and turned to walk away. But the conversation wasn't over, and I refused to let him leave. _Again._

I jolted forwards, taking a few steps to try to catch up with his large ones but ended up tripping over him, ending up a few centimetres from the floor. He had caught me, holding my arm and lower back to stop me from dropping onto the hard asphalt. He smirked, leaning closer to my face and whispered,

"I like your face when you're caught off guard." 

Then he dropped me, straight onto the floor making me wince. I scrambled to get up, but looking around he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n watches a practice match between Nekoma High and the boys' volleyball team. She has a peculiar interaction with one of Nekoma's players.  
> 1092 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUst a little note for you guys, I started doing this cause I had the absolute ~urge~ to just write something and it has already gained a teeny tiny bit of attention - just bare with, I will try my hardest to keep writing chapters ... I have a small idea for where I want this to end up but I'm still not entirely sure! ;) Please enjoy, feel free to ask me any questions/comment >:)

My return back home led me to a very, very cold shower and an almost sleepless night. A flurry of thoughts was rushing through my head with no yield. 

_Why didn't he answer my question? Was there even an answer, and if so, is that why he didn't reply? And what about his statement, "I like your face when you're caught off guard."? What did he mean by that?_

Morning arrived after several torturous hours of waking and sleeping and waking and sleeping. Downing a cup of coffee was the best I could do to solve my lack of energy, and to prepare myself for the day ahead. My mum had already left early for work, and so when Miyoko knocked on the door, I left in silence, still full of questions. 

"Why the long face, y/n?" She was frowning at me.

"After our conversation last night I ran into someone."

"Oh?" She jilted with a smirk, expecting an answer different to what I was about to give her.

"Suna."

A moment of silence sliced the air between us. 

"Suna? As in Suna Rintarou, as in _don't-talk-to-me-'cause-I'm-always-angry-Suna?_ "

"Yes, _don't-talk-to-me-'cause-I'm-always-angry-Suna,_ how many other Sunas do we know Miyoko?" I didn't hold back with the exasperated tone that grazed my voice.

"I don't _know_ y/n. But anyway, what did he have to say for himself this time?"

"Something along the lines of _seeing me everyday is enough for him to hate my entire existence._ "

"Jeez. He doesn't know when to hold back, does he?" 

By the time I had explained the whole encounter, we had gone through the school gates and were walking down the corridor to our lockers.

"Speak of the devil," murmured Miyoko, looking up to see him slam his locker at the sight of us and storm off to the first lesson. I let out a noise which was somewhat of a snort, but my cheeks had turned slightly pink at the thought of yesterday. 

" _Y/N!_ " She hissed loudly, _"do not romanticise this situation beyond what it is - he still hasn't given you the answer to your question!"  
_

"MIYOKO I KNOW, I'm not romanticising anything. I still hate his fucking guts too, duh." And with that, arm in arm we walked into the classroom. 

Period 1 was maths - easily one of my best subjects. Despite this, I never have too much fun in lessons because of who I share them with. _You know exactly who I'm talking about._ About half way through the lesson, the professor called on Suna to answer a question, with which he replied an unimaginably incorrect number. 

_Dumb bitch._

He turned around to look at me, with a face that read, _'do you want to stfu?'_

Ah. I had said it out loud, too busy focusing on how vindictive it was to see even a morsel of humiliation appear before him. My face went redder than it was before, burning my cheeks and the tops of my ears. It seemed like today was going to be another hard day. 

Tuesday ended in another volleyball practice, this time shorter than the last as we watched the boys' volleyball match after about an hour. I happily cheered on the Miya twins, who were on top of their game today, and Kita informed me of the team that they were playing. 

"Nekoma High," he said, "they're another powerhouse school coming from Tokyo. They're actually staying over the next three days to practice with us." Their bright red kit was attention-grabbing enough, let alone with some of the _monsters_ they had on their team - Kita told me the tallest one was called Lev, a first year middle blocker. Their powerhouse status was a good match for ours, leading to a third set. We won with a scraping 26-28. I ran over to congratulate both the Miyas, as they succeeded in their quick attack to give us a lead. 

"Oi! Osamu, Atsumu, nice set up!" I clapped them each on the back. 

"Thanks, y/n, but we should have done better," replied Osamu. 

Atsumu immediately pounced on his brother, chanting, "don't you mean _you_ should have done better 'Samu? I was on top of my game," and with a smirk he puffed out his chest. Leaving them to quarrel once more, I walked back over to the bench, where I felt a presence beside me. 

"You know you're fucking gorgeous, right? Can I ask what your name is?" 

It was a member of the Nekoma team (Kita later told me that his name was Taketora Yamamoto), who had a slightly odd mohawk-esque hairstyle with a strip of blonde running down the centre of his head. 

"Y/N. It's Y/N, L/N." 

It was almost as if I could sense his ego boosting a little bit. 

"Of course, a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," he put out with a wink. I attempted a giggle - I mean, he wasn't awe strikingly handsome, but it's not like I usually receive these sorts of comments from guys anyway. I went to say something else, but at that instant the rest of the Inarizaki team swaggered over, the win of the match sitting on their shoulders. Suna knocked into Yamamoto, and whether it was intentional or not I wasn't sure, he scoffed something that sounded like, _'watch your mouth.'_ I shook my head. No, I must have heard that wrong; he could have said, _'nice spikes'_ or _'well played.'_ I mean, it made sense, considering Suna was a middle blocker, and Yamamoto was a wing spiker - ace, even. Still, I was interrupted again by Nekoma's captain, who called Yamamoto back over to where they were huddling. With a quick, "we'll speak again," and a grin, he was back on the other side of the gym. 

A quick match analysis and discussion was led by Kita, who had made plenty of notes on their performance, and then I walked out with Aran as we lived roughly in the same direction from school. 

"Hey, Ojiro! You left your water bottle." Suna threw a water bottle down to Aran, who easily caught it with a reply of, 

"Thanks, knew I forgot something." Suna shrugged, as if to say, _'no bother'_ and then flashed a dark glance at me. I began to squirm, his gaze becoming almost unrelenting, but Aran had already began walking away. Feeling bold, I stuck both my middle fingers up and mouthed, _'fuck off'_ before swivelling on my heel and jogging to catch up. 

The feeling of satisfaction settled in my bones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu invites y/n to a dinner with Nekoma and the rest of Inarizaki, per Osamu's request, where she ends up tangled in another boy's arms.  
> 2311 words.

Laying on my bed facing my ceiling I spared no effort to try and decipher the riddle of Suna Rintarou and his actions. A long list of wildly vulgar curses came out of my mouth as I sat up, feeling slightly light headed. My phone vibrated next to me to signify a text. It was from, ' _The better twin'._ I chuckled, remembering the time when Atsumu stole my phone to rename his contact, as well as choosing to rename Osamu's to _'Stinky 'Samu'._

_The better twin_

_Hey, you~_

_WHAT do you want at this time of night?_

_OWW don't be so mean, is one not allowed to message their favourite friend when they so desire?_

_ITS 02:15AM ATSUMU WHAT DO YOU WANT_

_WOW y/n I'm hurt._

_ANyway I wanted to ask a favourr_

_WHAT_

_Basically Nekoma invited us to have dinner with them tomorrow eveninggg_

_And...?_

_Stinky 'Samu said he won't come unless you do and I need him to come so that I look better~_

_He is just as good as you, you know THAT WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL ONE DAY 'SUMU!_

_Shut upp, but anyway can you comeee?_

_Urgh fine, but I have volleyball practice after school so you'll have to wait for me_

_The team can come and watch ;)_

_Oh and Suna is coming_

_ATSUMU WHY HFHJDFH_

He didn't reply to my retort, most probably because he was scared to face me being angry - although I shouldn't be surprised, Suna _was_ on the team, so I should have expected him to appear. 

The morning came around much more easily than yesterday's, and I woke up comfortably. I packed a change of clothes for tonight's dinner and pondered on where we were going; there would be a lot of us. _Maybe I should invite Miyoko,_ I thought guiltily, _we haven't done very much together recently._

Our walk to school consisted of the latter topic, brought up by her greeting words of, 

"We haven't done anything in _ages_ y/nnnnn~"

"I KNOW," I replied enthusiastically, "Atsumu texted last night to say there was this dinner thing with their team and Nekoma, you should come too!" 

She squealed, "YES! YES, and maybe you'll get to see that cute boy that you told me about yesterday!"

"He wasn't thaaat cuteeee," I said, with a sing-song tone to my voice. 

"Y/n. I bet he was. And anyway, he seemed interested so why not?" She winked. "He'll be leaving on Friday anyway so it doesn't even matter."

"That's true," I mused. The rest of the journey was us discussing the day's lessons and how we'd arrange the outing tonight; Miyoko was going to go home while I had practice to get changed and then she was going to catch up with Atsumu and the rest of the team who would wait for me to finish, before meeting up with Nekoma and going to wherever we were eating. 

The fourth lesson before lunch was English, a rather dull lesson that was just as boring as the ones which proceeded it. I struggled to stay awake in the last half of the hour, being saved by Miyoko when she threw a pencil at me and hissed, "Oi idiot, wake up!" I was grateful for lunch when it came around. I went to see the twins to confirm our plan. I approached their homeroom, to see Aran, Suna, Atsumu, Osamu and Kita all sitting around the table with the other members of the Inarizaki team. 

"Hey y/n! Come sit!" Kita patted the empty seat beside him earnestly. I slipped in between him and Osamu, who gave me a quick shoulder squeeze. He murmured in my ear,

"Thanks for coming tonight, I don't think I could have dealt with these idiots alone."

I replied with a smile, "no problem, 'Samu." I sensed two fox-shaped eyes examining me warily, but I ignored them as I addressed the team on a whole to ask, "is it okay if Miyoko comes along too?" They all nodded without hesitation - there was no doubt that they all loved her loud personality at the best of times. She was a good person to have around. 

Stepping into the gym at the end of the day, I warmed up with the rest of my team. Our captain announced that a team in the local area was coming to play a quick practice with us, so we did a few drills to fill the space until they arrived. About half an hour later they made their appearance; they weren't too tall or particularly strong-looking but they walked with confidence. The first set was won by us 25-23, and during the second set, the boys team appeared to watch my performance, although I did not notice until Atsumu yelled,

"GO ON Y/N BREAK THEM, BREAK THEM!" This loud shout was followed by clapping and cheering from Aran, Kita and Osamu. I was almost thrown off my dive that I took to return an exceptionally nasty serve. I threw up a quick gesture to Atsumu, who was sure to go red at what I motioned. I smirked, returning to the game. The other team managed to take the second set with 28-26 to them, and by the third set the guys from Nekoma had appeared at the gym entrance. They were whistling for our team too, along with the boys who were already waiting inside. Their support encouraged me to return the balls with a newfound energy. We easily won in the end by 25-20. I almost felt bad for the other team as they walked out, shame hanging their heads between their shoulders as both Inarizaki and Nekoma cheered at our victory. We had a quick team discussion and then I left to get a shower. 

"Shit." I was in my towel in the changing room when I realised I left my clothes in my locker down the corridor. The rest of the team had either gone home or showered and left before I got out, so I had no one I could ask to grab my stuff. I gingerly opened the door, peering round the frame to see if anyone was there. Coast-clear, I tiptoed out and along the hall to my locker which was at the end. Quietly shutting it I turned around to return, and yelped at the sight of an annoyingly familiar boy leaning against the lockers. I almost dropped the towel that was so precariously wrapped around me. 

"Well well well, y/n, what are you doing out here?" He questioned, some undetectable emotion shadowing his eyes. 

"On a first-name basis now, are we?" I spat out, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm, making me drop my bag of clothes so I could grip my towel with both hands.

"I didn't think you would actually say yes to Osamu's request, considering you don't know half of the people that we are dining with, but you are just as naive as I expected. Don't come tonight - I didn't want my day ruined by your appearance, but here we are, so don't make it any worse."

I viciously snapped, "why should I fucking listen to you, of all people?" I bent down to retrieve my fallen clothes but stopped a moment later, realising my towel was barely long enough to modestly cover myself. He smirked, noticing my compromised state.

He leered, "no no, carry on, I won't interrupt." It was beyond doubt that he would not pick it up for me - he would never miss an opportunity to witness my embarrassment. I yanked my arm out of grasp and booted the bag down the corridor, letting it slide to the door of the changing rooms. 

"See you tonight!" I said sweetly, and with that I stalked down the hall to go get changed, kicking the bag as I went.

Miyoko came in seconds later. 

"Guess who I just saw walking down the corridor, it was your _favourite personnnn_!" She sang gleefully. 

"Wow, Miyoko, you really couldn't have been a few minutes earlier?"

"What, y/n?" She pouted, "I got here as quick as I could." I snorted, and explained what had happened mere moments before. 

"If it was anyone else, I would have said that was HOT. But it's Suna. He needs to chillll," was her response. "Talking about hot," she gasped, "look at you!" 

I had a simple outfit, having to wear my school shoes as I didn't bring spares with me, although this wasn't a problem as they were, in my opinion, cute Mary-Jane's. They were accompanied by a plain red mini dress that stopped mid thigh, with a triangle slit at the side. 

"Scandalous!" Miyoko marvelled, whilst jumping up and twirling me round with her hand. She was wearing an outfit of similar ilk, but instead it was a skirt and top which accented each other perfectly. We walked out arm in arm, which was a common pose we did together, taking comfort in each other's presence. Both teams had assembled in the gym, all of them wearing a range of outfits appropriate for a dinner. Aran let out a wolf-whistle at the sight of Miyoko, and she blushed. I whispered, 

"Girl, go get your man," just so that she could hear, and gently nudged her to walk towards him. They had always had something for each other but never addressed it - it was about time. Osamu came up next to me, and said in a low voice, 

"I don't think Atsumu has ever seen you dressed up like this; look, he's practically drooling."

"Please," I replied, "I barely even tried with this outfit." But it was true - I turned around to see him speechless, his eyes a glittering dark. I sashayed over to him and uttered, "eyes up here 'Sumu," with which he let out what sounded like an exasperated exhale. I laughed and bashed him playfully with my shoulder.

"Come on, everyone is waiting," I demanded, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the group, where we began the walk to the restaurant. 

The weather was mild, with a slight breeze, but it was not cold enough to have to sit inside, and so the hosts of the restaurant had pushed together a few tables in an outdoor area around the front of the building, meaning there was enough space for all of us to sit together. It was the first time I saw Yamamoto from the day before, and he gave me a rough smile and wink as he sat down opposite me. I blushed and without missing a beat he said,

"You look so godamn sexy in that outfit." It was almost a growl, and if I could have blushed a deeper shade of red I would have. Not everyone had sat down yet, so no-one noticed our little exchange but when he looked away, Miyoko laughed, 

"Your face matches your dress." I pinched her leg and said,

"Shut it." 

After the meal, everyone had a second round of drinks and by that time I needed to use the toilet so I excused myself from the table and went round the back of the restaurant to find the out-building that had the toilets. On my return I rounded the corner, before almost bouncing back. I had walked into someone who was coming from the opposite direction. He wasted no time in listening to my apologies, instead placing both hands either side of my head as I was against the wall, and leaning down to my ear to whisper, 

"I told you we would speak again."

"Yamamoto?" My voice was shaky with surprise as I grasped at his shoulders. 

"It was all I could do to try not to look at you this whole evening," he said roughly, and I gulped. We had had a good conversation or two, and it wasn't like we didn't hit it off, but a tiny voice in the back of my head was demanding me to stop, for an unspecified reason. I shoved it down, encouraging myself to think it was just the drowsiness from eating lots of food. As my heart started beating faster, I looked up into Yamamoto's eyes, which posed a question. Feeling bold, I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, dragging him closer. His hand moved from the wall to my thigh, as my dress slipped up my leg. His lips made the first contact, starting at my throat, where he murmured, 

"I noticed you were holding the blonde boy's hand earlier, are you together or something?"

"NO no absolutely not," I laughed, "Atsumu is kind of like a puppy; he needs constant attention." That seemed to be an answer suffice to Yamamoto's requests, and so he moved further up, "you're so gorgeous, you know that?" At this point he had reached my face, and his lips matched mine in a sweeping kiss, which lasted no longer than a few seconds before being interrupted by a snarling voice that said, 

"Get a fucking room. Y/n take your fucking tongue out of this guy's throat and come back round. 'Samu said we're leaving and Miyoko is waiting for you." Suna's harsh words left me cold. 

"Sorry dude," Yamamoto said sheepishly, taking his hand off my thigh to hold the back of his neck. Suna's eyes flicked down to where my dress exposed my underwear. I noticed this, immediately taking my leg down and yanking the dress back down to where it should be. I dipped out of Yamamoto's embrace, bashing past Suna to ask, 

"Why do you have to ruin everything?"

He had no response, that much I expected, but I didn't know that it was because of the overwhelming feeling that ran through his head, of which he could only recognise to be painfully familiar to that of jealousy. 


End file.
